La mascotte
by BitterSweethChoco-chan
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi était un idiot et un lâche sans aucun amis, enfin s'est ce qu'il était dans l'histoire original. Cependant, lui et ses compagnons seront-ils les même en la présence de sa soeur? En cours. Harem plus tard. M, au cas où puisque l'on parle de Mafia.


Joyeuses Fêtes!

* * *

Nanimori était une petite ville banale et tranquille selon les touristes qui la visitaient par accident. Mis à part les nombreuses écoles éparpillées un peu partout et les quartiers résidentiels, on ne trouvait que des petites boutiques de styles traditionnels, quelques cafés aux styles européens et 2 ou 3 restaurants dans ce petit territoire qui ne semblait être que trop peu visité.

Or, cet endroit qui semblait si paisible renfermait en réalité beaucoup de petits secrets. Certains étaient anodins tels que l'existence de sources chaudes naturelles dans la forêt à l'est de la ville tandis que d'autres étaient horrifiques tels que le haut taux de disparition que Nanimori possédait.

On croirait qu'une information aussi vitale pour la sécurité des habitants n'aurait aucun mystère pour les résidents du quartier, mais il y a une raison à cela. Celle que les gens disparus avaient tous des liens avec la mafia. Chacun éliminé par d'autres membres du même milieu ou par le comité disciplinaire d'une certaine école, aucun dossier ou information n'a jamais été donné à la police à leurs sujets. De toute façon, la police comme presque toutes les autres institutions de Nanimori était sous la juridiction du groupe de délinquants en partie responsable des dites disparitions.

Ce même groupe, agissant à la fois comme protecteurs de la ville et pseudoconseil des élèves du collège nommer après Nanimori, était composé de 203 membres. Tous portant le même uniforme noir constitué d'un Gakuran et d'un brassard rouge avec l'insigne du comité, il est plutôt facile de les voir dans la foule, surtout sachant que seulement deux de leurs membres ne ressemblaient pas à des clones avec une coiffure banane.

L'un de ces deux membres était d'ailleurs la seule fille du groupe et la grande sœur du protagoniste de l'histoire, Sawada Setsuna. Celle-ci était encore endormie dans son lit un jour d'école, ce qui n'allait pas bien finir si son alarme ne se déclenchait pas bientôt.

Recrovillé sur son oreiller rose pâle et laissant ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés parmi ses nombreux coussins blancs à dentelles, la jeune fille de 16 ans somnolait doucement lorsque son réveille-matin s'activa. Une vive chanson de polka jouée à la clarinette s'émit de l'appareil placé sur la table à chevet blanche près de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'une main pâle y mit fin. Se levant avec difficulté, Setsuna étira ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête en laissant échapper un bâillement.

Retirant sa couette à motifs lavande de sur son corps, elle sortit de son cocon chaud et se dirigea lentement vers sa haute armoire afin de commencer sa routine matinale. Enlevant son pyjama qui consistait d'un bonnet de nuit en forme d'oreilles de lapin, d'une camisole à pois et d'une simple pair de short, la jeune femme les jeta dans sa corbeille à linge. Enfilant ses sous-vêtements, la grande sœur de Tsuna se glissa dans une chemise blanche à manche courte, un pair de petit short noir et de longs bas blancs. Elle attacha le brassard de son comité sur son bras gauche, installa son ruban rouge autour de son cou et attacha autour de sa taille son gakuran.

Sautillant vers sa maquilleuse, elle s'y assit pour ajuster sa longue chevelure. Les coiffants avec une brosse en argent, Setsuna les mit en deux hautes queues de cheval de chaque côté de sa tête avec l'aide de rubans semblables à celui autour de son cou. S'admirant dans un miroir, la jeune femme tournoya sur elle-même et ajusta le collier qu'elle gardait soigneusement cacher sous ses vêtements en tout temps. Satisfaite du résultat final, elle accrocha finalement son arme sur sa cuisse droite avec une jarretière en cuir noir et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec son sac d'écoles.

«Ohayo Set-chan!» lui lança joyeusement sa mère en lui servant son petit-déjeuner, un toast rempli de confiture rouge et un verre de lait. Celle-ci lui sourit légèrement en la remerciant avant de boire rapidement sa boisson et de mettre son toast dans sa bouche. Glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussures, mère et fille sortirent de la maison ensemble.

Le soleil ne s'étant toujours pas levé, les deux femmes semblaient être seules en ce beau matin. Entendant un bruit devant sa demeure, l'enfant y jeta un coup d'oeil seulement pour rien n'y trouver.

«Ah! Il n'y a rien de mieux que l'entrainement tôt le matin...» commença une voix derrière elle, ce qui ne surpris aucune des deux, l'une ayant entendu l'étranger s'approcher et l'autre concentrer sur la lecture d'un panflet très intéressant.

«Ohayo Tsuna-sempai!» s'écria Yamamoto Takeshi en passant devant la demeure des Sawada, peu surpris de ne recevoir qu'un hochement de tête de la part de la jeune fille menchouillant une toast sans ces mains.

«Passe une bonne journée à l'école Set-chan!» finit par lui annoncer sa mère en lui passant deux bentos, un jaune canari et un bleu ciel. Sachant que l'un d'eux était pour son petit frère, Setsuna rougit un peu en s'imaginant devoir une nouvelle fois visiter sa classe à l'heure du midi.

«Bonne journée Mama..» répliqua doucement son aîné avant de se retourner et de partir en direction du collège Nanimori. Étant un membre important du comité disciplinaire, elle était obligée de se rendre à l'école tôt tous les matins, ainsi manquant toujours de passer du temps avec Tsunayoshi qui préférait dormir le plus possible. La jeune femme espéra seulement qu'il n'arrivera pas une nouvelle fois en retard ce matin, elle ne pourra pas toujours distraire Kaichou à son arrivée.

C'est donc une Setsuna inquiète et un peu exaspérer qui marcha dans les rues de Nanimori, une chose que personne ne se rendrait sûrement compte dû à son visage peu expressif. Passant devant une maison, elle entendit des petits aboiements aigus. Curieuse, la jeune fille remarqua un chihuahua incapable d'aller se nourrir dû à sa laisse et détacha donc le pauvre trésor avant de reprendre sa route ne sachant pas que cela amènera des problèmes à Tsunayoshi plus tard dans la journée.

Sifflant un air distraitement, la seule fille du comité disciplinaire approcha l'entrée de l'école où quelques autres membres étaient déjà assemblées avec nonchalance.

«Hime!» cria l'un d'entre eux en l'apercevant, ce qui évidemment la plaça au centre de l'attention. Criant dans sa tête, Setsuna leva sa main en guise de salutation en gardant un visage sans expression. La jeune femme étant selon les autres un membre haut placée dans les rangs grâce à sa proximité constante avec le président. Ils la traitait tous avec respect et admiration, ainsi la plaçant dans une position plus qu'inconfortable. Toutefois, cela était toujours mieux que l'horrible surnom que les autres élèves lui avaient donné sans son accord.

Représente son envie de partir en courant de l'autre coté, Setsuna chercha un visage familier et aperçu Kusanabe, le deuxième en commande et théoriquement son supérieur. Hochant la tête dans sa direction, elle fut soulagée qu'il lui rende avec chaleur. Il faut dire que sa présence parmi l'organisme lui avait donné beaucoup de misères à cause de toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient autour d'elle et de Kaichou. Le seul fait d'y penser la fit légèrement rougir, ce qui activa le groupe autour d'elle à crier. Décidément, Setsuna ne comprendrait jamais ces gens. Peut-être devrait-elle demander de l'aide de son petit frère? Non, la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé Tsuna l'avait regardé avec incrédulité.

«Que tous ceux qui sont présents fassent le tour de l'école et nettoient les lieux» finit par ordonner Kusanabe. Comprenant que rester en groupe en attendant l'arrivé de Kyouya n'était pas une idée judicieuse, les autres membres se dépêchèrent de faire comme demander, la laissant seule avec l'imposant second en commande.

«Kyo-san t'a encore demander de l'attendre à l'entrée?» me questionna celui-ci en se grattant l'arrière du cou, un geste nerveux. Était-il inconfortable en sa présence? Hochant de nouveau la tête en sa direction, Setsuna fût surprise de le voir rire. Confuse, elle lui prit d'un geste tremblant une manche de son gakuran en penchant sa tête de côté.

«Ah ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, juste encore surpris de l'attitude de Iinchou envers toi» lui répondit Kusanabe, un sourire en coin. La jeune étudiante comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, hocha de la tête. Il est vrai que le président agissait d'une manière très différente en sa présence. Si elle devait cataloguer son traitement spécial, alors Setsuna dirait que Kyoya la considérait plus comme un animal de compagnie qu'un subordonné, une proie ou un rival.

D'ailleurs, son titre au sain de ce pseudoconseil des élèves était lui aussi très inhabituel. Si Hibari était considéré comme le président et Kusakabe étaient vus comme le vice-président, le trésorier et le secrétaire, alors elle était le yuru-chara du groupe.

En effet, la présence de Setsuna semblait être la seule chose requise d'elle en dehors de sa participation dans les grands conflits, ce qui était une chose rare due à la réputation de Kaichou et des autres. On croirait que sous la direction d'Hibari Kyoya, la jeune fille devrait avoir une pile de corvées, mais son traitement était loin de là.

Elle avait comme seule ordre d'être toujours en ligne de vue du président. C'est tous et rien d'autres. Ainsi, leur horaire à l'école était identique, mis à part pour les cours de ménagerie qui se faisait dans une classe directement en vue de la salle de réception. Les élèves savaient donc que peu importe où l'Onee-chan de Dame-Tsuna était, le démon du comité disciplinaire n'était pas loin.

C'est cette proximité constante qui lui a value être le sujet de la plupart des rumeurs dans l'établissement scolaire. Enfin, ça et son abstinence de parler en toutes circonstances. La plupart d'entre elles tournaient donc autour d'une relation sordide fictive entre la jeune fille et le président du comité disciplinaire, tandis que d'autres expliquaient la raison pour laquelle «Shizuka» ne parlait pas.

Elle détestait ce surnom, en fait, Setsuna n'aimait pas les surnoms que la plupart des gens lui donnaient. Hime, Shizuka, Set-chan, Onee-chan, Senpai...personnes ne l'appelait réellement par son prénom, mis à part Kaichou, ce qui ne faisait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu des rumeurs.

Cependant, la jeune fille n'en voulait pas à Kyoya, au contraire, elle était très heureuse qu'ils suivent aussi proche, même si elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Sa position dans le comité éloignait les foules, une chose qui la rendait très joyeuse puisqu'elle était inconfortable en la présence de plusieurs personnes étrangères. De plus, la proximité de son Kaichou, que Setsuna savait être affectionné envers elle, la réconfortait.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs souvent aidé dans le passé sans avoir besoin que la jeune fille lui demande et elle savait qu'il le faisait encore discrètement à son insu.

C'est d'ailleurs en sauvant Setsuna 3 ans plus tôt de mafiosos qui voulaient l'enlever qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

«Kyo-san!» cria le second en commande du groupe, remarquant l'arrivée d'un garçon avec un gakuran sur ses épaules, utilisé comme une cape. Suivant le regard de son compagnon, l'aîné des Sawada captura le regard intense du président.

Marchant vers eux, celui-ci laissa un sourire narquois prendre le dessus de ses lèvres avant de simplement les dépasser, sachant que Kusakabe le suivrait et que Setsuna se déplacerait à ses côtés, comme toujours.

«Iinchou, le club de kendo à encore dépasser son budget et a utilisé celui du club de calligraphie sans leur accord» déclara d'un ton sobre Kusakabe, rapportant comme chaque matin les personnes à «mordres».

Setsuna émit un grognement en sachant que c'était de Mochida dont il parlait, le président de ce club. S'il y avait une personne assez stupide pour s'approcher d'elle et l'harceler, c'était celui-là. Ce type intimidait son frère, volait l'argent des autres organismes et la poursuivait trop souvent pour une raison qui l'échappe. Son simple regard la dégoutait.

«Un problème?» questionna Kyoya à la jeune fille à sa droite, causant les joues de celle-ci à être en feu lorsqu'elle secoua sa tête de manière négative.

«Hn» répliqua le garçon, continuant sa discussion avec son vice-président en réfléchissant à comment il allait faire souffrir un certain «samouraï».

…...

Kusakabe et les autres membres du comité disciplinaire en classe ou dans les rues de la ville, Hibari et la grande sœur de Tsuna étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle de réception.

Le président lisait calmement des documents sur la planification du prochain voyage scolaire à Kyoto pendant que la jeune fille préparait le thé.

Versant de l'eau bouillante dans une tasse, Setsuna enleva l'étui métallique qui contenait les feuilles de thé de celui-ci. Elle savait que Kyoya n'aimait pas les saveurs sucrées ni trop faibles, alors elle avait choisi une sorte de type amer et rempli de caféine.

Servir le thé et des collations aux membres n'était pas dans sa liste de tâche à faire, mais ne voulant pas être inutile ou dormir toute la journée, elle finit par le faire quotidiennement.

Ainsi, cuisiner des petites pâtisseries et préparer plusieurs types de thés pour chaque membre était l'une des seules choses que l'étudiante faisait. Elle n'avait pas à aller en classe, sachant déjà toute la matière grâce à son kaichou. Sestuna s'y présentait donc seulement pour faire les examens ou simplement pour cuisiner. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir son visage dans la classe de ménagerie d'autre classe que la sienne.

Cependant, elle ne faisait pas seulement la cuisine pour le comité disciplinaire, l'étudiante passait parfois dans la classe de son frère lorsqu'elle en trouvait le courage pour lui donner son bento et un petit encas. Puis, lorsque Setsuna était sûr d'être seul, une chose qui n'arrivait que trop rarement, elle passait un moment dans un certain magasin afin d'y voir une personne très spéciale pour elle.

Penser à cet homme la fit rire un peu de sa voix douce, ce qui attira l'attention de l'autre être humain présent dans la pièce.

«Setsuna» appela le président, la tête appuyée sur l'une de ses mains et un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Sortant de sa bulle, la jeune fille prit la tasse de thé noir et la mit devant lui. Gigotant sur ses pieds sous le regard d'Hibari, elle rougit légèrement.

Son sourire s'élargit un instant en observant la réaction adorable de l'aînée des Sawada avant qu'il ne la prenne par le bras pour l'amener de l'autre côté du bureau.

«Hie!» émit l'étudiante, atterrissant sur les cuisses de son président et le visage rouge vif.

«Parle» ordonna celui-ci, voulant entendre plus la voix de Setsuna.

«Um...comment avance ton projet avec Nezu-sensei?» finit par demander la jeune fille, ne sachant pas quoi dire exactement à un moment pareil. Elle se sentait fiévreuse tellement son visage était chaud, mais elle ne détestait pas ça.

«Il sera renvoyé bientôt» répondirent le garçon, le bras gauche retenant sa tête sur son siège et le bras droit serrant la jeune fille contre lui.

«Oh?» questionna-t-elle, intéresser par ce développement. Il était sur le point de lui répondre que Kusakabe apparût dans la pièce.

Le vice-président était venu le plus vite possible et n'avait donc pas eu le temps de cogner à la porte comme d'habitude. Le sosie d'Elvis ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma en voyant la mascotte du comité étalée sur Kyo-san.

«Je suis désolé d'interrompre, mais une nouvelle sur le club de kendo et Sawada-san circule dans l'école» annonça Kusakabe après s'être raclé la gorge, se qui fît oublié la position gênante dans laquelle Setsuna se trouvait présentement.

«Tsunayoshi?» demanda curieusement la jeune fille, ce qui surprit le vice-président qui n'avait jamais entendu sa voix jusqu'à maintenant.

«Oui, il semblerait que le président du club de kendo l'ai défié en duel pour...sauver l'honneur de Sasagawa-chan» déclara le secrétaire.

«Quand?» interrogea Kyoya, se relevant d'un coup sans relâcher Setsuna qui émit un bruit de surprise avant de resserrer son entrante autour du cou de celui-ci. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir de jupe.

«Maintenant, dans le gymnase» répondit son bras gauche.

Comprenant ce que kyoya allait faire, la jeune fille cacha son visage dans sa poitrine, alors que celui-ci et Kusakabe firent la course vers le gymnase. Ils arrivèrent avant Tsuna, mais après la plupart des autres élèves. Elle était certaine qu'être transporté comme une princesse par Kyoya n'aiderait pas à arrêter les rumeurs.

«Ah! Dame-Tsuna n'est même pas là! Il s'est sûrement enfui!» s'écria Mochida, ce qui énerva l'aîné des Sawada. Cependant, contrairement aux mots de ce dernier, son petit frère arriva dans le gymnase.

«Prêt à te faire massacrer Dame-Tsuna?! Kyoko t'a peut-être pardonné de ton affront, mais moi je n'ai pas de pitié pour les pourritures dans ton genre!» s'exclama l'idiot, menaçant son petit frère plus jeune de le battre avec son shinai. Décidément incapable de laisser cet idiot continuer son petit discours, la jeune fille sortit des bras de son Kaichou avant de rejoindre les côtés de Tsuna.

«Onee-chan! Qu'est ce que tu fais?» demanda Tsunayoshi, le corps de sa grande sœur entre elle et la menace qu'est Mochida. La jeune fille, très anxieuse sous le regard de plusieurs personnes, ne répondit pas, mais indiqua clairement son intention de l'empêcher de se battre en lui barrant la route.

«Ah! Tu as besoin de te cacher derrière ta grande sœur? Pourquoi pas simplement aller voir les jupons de ta mère?» cria le «samouraï», entrainant les autres élèves à rires autour d'eux.

Voyant le visage normalement sans expression de Setsuna tourné en une imitation impressionnante d'un certain président, le gymnase redevient silencieux rapidement.

«Setsuna-chan» appela la voix de Mochida sous un sourire étrange, ce qui attira l'attention de tous.

«Je ne comprendrais jamais comme une beauté comme toi peut être relié par le sang avec...ça, mais si tu veux, je suis prêt à laisser passer ce combat et à laisser ton frère partir sans égratignures» commença le garçon, ce qui la surpris un peu, mais l'entrainant à sentir un mauvais pressentiment.

«À condition que tu sortes avec moi» finit par proposer l'idiot, surprenant tous ceux dans la pièce. Ce type devait vraiment être courageux pour demander devant le démon de Nanimori de sortir avec sa petite copine. Ou vraiment stupide.

«Non!» cria Tsunayoshi, ne laissant pas le temps à sa sœur de répondre. Il est vrai que le garçon n'était pas courageux, mais il n'allait pas laisser sa grande sœur se sacrifier pour lui.

«Cela ne te concerne pas Dame-Tsuna!» cria Mochida, une veine de colère prête à exploser sur son frond. Il était sur le point d'enfin gagner le cœur de la jolie blonde.

«C'est moi qui doit gagner ce duel, non?!» répondit Tsuna, arrachant un shinai des mains d'un sempai près de lui.

«Comme si tu pouvais gagner» se moqua le «samouraï» avant de voir que le bon à rien n'était pas près d'abandonner.

«D'accord, si tu as aussi confiance en ta victoire, alors ta sœur devra sortir avec moi si tu perds! Tu n'as pas de problème avec ça?!» décida Mochida, rendant ce spectacle encore plus dramatique et ridicule qu'au départ.

Ne laissant pas le plus jeune le temps de répondre, l'aîné s'élança vers son ennemi avec son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Les yeux écarquillés, Setsuna se jeta sur le côté en essayant d'entrainer son frère avec elle lorsque le bruit d'un coup de feu retentit dans l'air.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se produit, mais après un cri strident de son frère, Mochida fini à terre et Tsunayoshi à moitié nu.

Enlevant son gakuran d'autour de sa taille, Setsuna le mit autour de son frère afin de sauver le reste de sa dignité.

Elle donna un signe de tête à son Kaichou qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante avant de partir chez elle avec son petit frère malgré les protestes de celui-ci.

À peine sorti du gymnase, un bébé atterrit sur la tête de Tsuna au même moment que son collier se mit à briller.

Les yeux écarquillés, Setsuna regarda l'enfant dans la chevelure de son frère et croisa son regard.


End file.
